Search appliances, such as are used in conjunction with an intranet, typically receive an initial list of URLs to crawl, crawl those URLs, and create an index based on the documents retrieved. As new URLs are encountered during the crawling process, they are typically added to the list of URLs to crawl and crawled accordingly. Search appliances typically can only maintain an index of a finite number of pages for a variety of reasons which may include resource and license limitations. It is possible that the search appliance may be aware of more URLs than it is capable of or authorized to index. In such a case, the search appliance may crawl to that limit and then stop, or continuously crawl the same pages, equal to the number of pages it may crawl. One result can be that less important pages that appear earlier in the URL list are crawled and newly discovered—and possibly more important pages—are not. There exists a need to be able to manage which URLs are crawled and indexed.